Advantages
by sweetestlittlelies
Summary: Hermione is in her 7th year at Hogwarts and wants to show everyone what she can do, and she knows just the boys for the job. And what happens when you thow a Evil Leprechaun named Hoodwink into the mix? You'll just have to see. Hermione/Draco/Blaise. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

***Edited***

* * *

Disclaimer: Yeah, if I owned all of this I wouldn't be sitting here typing this now would I? The only things I own in this story are the things you do not recognize.

**A/N: Ok well the underlined words are Draco's thoughts, Italic are Blaise's, and Bold are Hermione's. Oh, this is my 1st story so tell me how I can improve. And if you want me to add the sex scenes in here then you have to write them because I can't write them very well. Oh. Hermione is in her 7th year, she made Head Girl plus Draco and Blaise did too because there was a tie in grades and the staff members could not decide which one. And the Head Boy and Girl had to get to Hogwarts a week before school starts so this is on Saturday night right before the students arrive and Hermione, Draco, and Blaise are the only students there.  
***Sorry people, I'm terrible at timelines. Well anyways, I'm editing this because it was way too confusing for me to read myself. Forget about the whole Draco's thought are underlined and all that crap.**

* * *

She was pushed up against the wall. She couldn't reach for her wand because she had put it on the table on the other side of the room. She was trapped. His knee was on the wall next to hers and she couldn't move her legs. He had he hands pinned up behind her so she couldn't move them either. Blaise was just standing off to the side watching with the Slytherin smirk on. Draco had the Malfoy Smirk on.

_Oh shit, I _really _shouldn't have called him Malfoy 'ferret face' and Zabini the 'idiotic Italian'. I have to admit I am scared, but of course I would never say that to them, _Hermione thought.

_She must be horrified right now. It serves her right for calling me and Blaise 'ferret face' and the 'idiotic Italian', _Draco thought as he held her.

_Wow, that Gryffindor courage _must_ be kicking in if she isn't even trembling, _Blaise thought as he smirked. They thought they knew everything going on in the room, but they _didn't _know that Hermione was trembling on the inside.

"Are you scared Granger?" Malfoy asked.

"N-n-no," she lied.

"Yes you are, _Hermione,_" Blaise said, emphasizing her name while advancing on her and Draco.

_Man, they look hot right now, _the sex-craved part of Hermione thought.

_Ugh, how could you think that? _The shy and cautious side argued.

_Well, it's easy._

_You're right; it is easy._

"Ugh! Now you both think that? You two are disgusting," Hermione mumbled under her breath so Draco and Blaise couldn't hear her. She closed her eyes for a split second. _Bad move_**, **she thought. Right when she closed her eyes she felt a pair of hands on her hips. 

_Man she has really filled in this year, _Blaise thought.

_Why is she not struggling? _Draco wondered.

_Why am I not stopping them? _The cautious side of Hermione asked. **(A/N: sorry for the interruption, but we're going to call the cautious side****Mina and the sex side Maya.)**

_Maybe because you like it, _Maya said.

_I do not, _Mina defended.

_You so do, _Maya said.

_Ok, so I do, _Mina admitted.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of lips on hers and a pair on her neck. She opened her eyes a little to see whose lips were whose. Draco's lips were on hers and Blaise's were on her neck. They were getting really into the moment and she felt like lightning had just shot through her whole body.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with one body beside her and one halfway on top. She was starting to panic because she had no clothes on. _Oh god, what did I do last night, _Hermione thought. She looked down and saw a bit of messy dark brown hair and some messy platinum blonde hair.

**FLASHBACK**

They were all breathing heavily. She couldn't tell whose hands where whose and where they were all she knew was she liked it. Most of her body was numb from all of the sensations she was getting from what they were doing. They were stripped of all their clothes and they lay scattered on the Common Room floor.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

That is all she could remember. They fell asleep on the Common Room floor. She slipped out from under them and made her way to her room after she levitated them to their separate bedrooms.

Draco and Blaise woke later to find that they weren't on the Common Room floor to their disappointment. They sat talking in the Common Room for an hour or two and then Hermione came in with four more female voices. The boys thought these voices were familiar but couldn't put their fingers on exactly who the voices belonged to, so they just thought that they were voices of girls they slept with in the past. When Hermione walked by Draco said, "Came back for more?"

"Sorry Mudbloods only have one go." Blaise said after him.

"Well then, I guess I will be seeing a lot more of you two." Hermione said which confused the boys. Giggling the girls stepped out of the shadows. They boys' mouths dropped when they saw who it was.

"Now Draco, Blaise, I'm absolutely positive you've met my best friends, Allyssa Malfoy, Sybreena Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Claire Black?" she said with fake sweetness.

"Yeah," was all the two Slytherins could say. All five of the girls started breaking into fits of giggles.

"Come on girls. You all promised you would help me get ready for tonight, and I will see you two at the feast." Hermione said while walking away and the boys stared wide-eyed.

**A/N: I know, I know it was a short chapter (ducks under desk) but if I get enough reviews then I will post another one up. Oh, and if you have any ideas then let me know! I need them ATTACK OF THE WRITERS BLOCK!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No I do not own anything of Harry Potter & Co. unfortunately.**

**A/N: This is taking place right before the first years get sorted but Ron had already started eating. Well remember to review and thanks to Instantstargirl for helping me get over my case of writer's block! P.S. the thoughts thing isn't the same as in the last chapter. And sorry it took so long to post! I have had way too much homework from math class, when are we ever going to need the volume of a cylinder?!**

At The Feast

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes Miss Granger?"

"May I have a house change?"

"Yes Miss Granger. But, may I ask why?"

"Well Professor, it is kind of personal."

"Okay Miss Granger."

"Everyone, silence," the whole hall went quite at these words.

"Miss Granger has decided that she wants to change houses."

Whispers scattered throughout the hall in a matter of nanoseconds.

"But why 'Mione?"

Every head turned toward the person of which the voice belonged to.

"Why Ronald? Because I want to," Hermione said.

"Is this because our relationship isn't 'oing that 'ood? 'Cause if it is we 'ill 'ork this out I 'romise!" Ron said the best he could with a mouth full of mashed potatoes, while holding up his right hand and standing up.

"No you idiot. I just want to change houses," Hermione yelled while subconsciously raising her wand.

"Mister Weasley, would you please stay seated? And Miss Granger would you please put your wand away, there is no need for it." Professor McGonagall stated with her pursed lips and a glare.

"Fine," They both yelled at each other, and Hermione put her wand away and Ron sat down with a push on the shoulder from Harry.

"Jackass," mumbled Hermione.

"What was that Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said with that damned twinkle in his eye.

"Nothing professor," Hermione said only loud enough so only he could hear and a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Well since we already have the sorting hat out, why not?" Dumbledore said to Minerva. She was just about to object to her top student being switched out to another house.

"Miss Granger I know that you are pureblood, do you want me to keep it a secret or do you want me to announce it to the Great Hall right now?" Dumbledore whispered to Hermione.

"Well professor, due to the inability to keep a secret in this school, I think now is the best time to tell them. Also the fact that I don't want to get eaten or hexed to death the minute I step in the Slytherin common room," Hermione whispered back to Dumbledore while scanning the hall.

"That is fine Miss Granger," Dumbledore said right before he stood up and said, "Everyone, silence please. There is something Miss Granger and I have to tell you all."

With that said Hermione heard scraps of conversation like, "Do you think they're having a affair?" and, "Maybe she is like in some kid of cult or something, and worships someone like you-know-who, but wants all purebloods and half-bloods gone." Now that one was Hermione's favorite because it was the most ridiculous.

"Miss Granger is a pureblood and her real name is Hermione Maravilla Ventura Dolor," Dumbledore paused either for the whispering to die down or because he was milking the moment for all it was worth. After taking a breath Dumbledore started again, "As some of you know, the Dolor family was thought to have died out after the first war but only one descendent lived on, and then came this," Dumbledore motioned to Hermione, but before he could say anything Harry jumped up and yelled,

"But professor, aren't the Dolor's known for being _really_ close to Voldemort?" Harry stated as everyone shuddered at the sound of _his_ name.

"Why yes Mr. Potter they are but I assure you that Miss Gran- Dolor, is not associated with Voldemort and is 100 percent on the light side." Dumbledore said as another shudder ran through the hall's occupants.

_Yeah, right. The old man really has gone off his rocker thinking that I am going to give up family tradition_, Hermione thought to herself.

"Now, Miss Dolor will you please step up on the stool so I can sort you?" Dumbledore asked with a grandfather like smile. As Hermione nodded at him she stepped up onto the stool and as soon as the hat was placed on her head it started talking to her.

**

* * *

**

**(Italics are the hat's thoughts and regular are Hermione's.)**

_Miss Hermione Maravilla Ventura Dolor, I never thought I would sit on another Dolor's head again. You are to carry on your ancestor's legacy. Hufflepuff? No, they are a tab bit too soft for you. Ravenclaw? No, they would not respect your interest in all subjects including the dark arts. Gryffindor? _

If you put me in Gryffindor I swear that I will rip you to shreds and give you to my cat as a chew toy.

_Okay, no Gryffindor for you, they are too- _

Idiotic

_Not the word I was looking for but fine. Slytherin? You are interested in the dark arts- check. You despise Gryffindors- check. You have an overwhelming attraction to the dark side? _

Of course I bloody do, you ignorant hat just sort me already!

_Alright, alright. _

* * *

After the sorting hat had that _wonderful_ discussion with Hermione they hat yelled -so loud that everyone in the hall probably had their eardrums busted- SLYTHERIN! Everyone in the hall was so silent that they could have sworn that if a pin dropped from across the room they would hear it.

Then without warning, Alyssa, Pansy, and Sybreena all raced towards Hermione, pulled her off the stool and brought her to the Slytherin table only to be seated and have people bombarding her with questions. She couldn't even hear one because Alyssa yelled at them all to shut up and wait until they were in the Slytherin Common room to ask her.

**A/N: So you like? Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, I have had tons of homework and my step-brother has been so annoying. Well I am on Spring Break so you can expect many updates from me this week! Here are the translations; I really don't know Spanish so tell me if I make any errors because I used an online translator thingy. **

**Maravilla means Marigold, Ventura means Fortune, Dolor means Pain, and I will post this in the next chapter in case you forget. REMEMER TO REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I am busy because Cheerleading try-outs are coming up so I don't have much time on the computer. Well, here it is hope you like!**

Hermione and the rest of the Slytherins had finally made their way to the Slytherin Common Room. The Gryffindors were avoiding Hermione like the plague. They would occasionally go near her to throw insults at her, but Hermione just ignored them and occasionally had to hold Alyssa, Sybreena, and Pansy back.

They called her multiple names like traitor, bitch, slut, pureblood bitch, evil bitch, evil whore, and many more. When Ron had called her an Ice Queen, Sybreena lost it. Hermione had to pull her off him, but not before, she got a few punches and hexes in.

* * *

"Okay, now that we are in a private place, everyone needs to raise their hand if they want to ask a question." Alyssa said.

Every hand in the room went up except for the people who already knew about it and they were Hermione, Sybreena, Alyssa, and Pansy. Draco and Blaise's hands did not go up either; it seemed as if they did not want to know about anything that had to do with Hermione.

Courtney Logan had her hand up first so Alyssa called on her first.

"Are you associated with the Dark Lord?" This caught Draco and Blaise's attention.

"Do pigs fly?" Hermione asked.

"Only in the spring," Courtney answered.

"Then that is a yes. Next question," said Hermione, and it went on all night. There were questions like, "Why are you so smart," "Are you related to the Dark Lord," and they continued until one o'clock in the morning.

* * *

"Wake up sleepy-head!" Sybreena yelled at Hermione.

"Fear my wrath _evil munchkin_!" Alyssa yelled at the Evil Leprechaun named Hoodwink.

It was ten a.m. on a Sunday morning and Alyssa was chasing Hoodwink, Pansy was dancing around the room with the music blaring, Sybreena was trying her best to try to get Hermione up but not prevailing, and Hermione was repeatedly hitting - or trying to hit- Sybreena with a pillow.

* * *

A few of the boys of seventh year Slytherin house and their Head of House, Severus Snape, were downstairs wondering what in the hell was going on up in the girls' dormitories.

"Professor Snape can't we just take a peek?" Goyle said while making a gesture with his fingers on how little the peek was going to be.

Snape finally gave in - much to Draco and Blaise's displeasure - and went up to the girls' dorms and opened the door. The scene that was playing out in front of them showed Pansy singing and dancing to 'Barbie Girl' by Aqua, Alyssa taking the shoelaces out of everyone's shoes and tying them around Hoodwink, which she was sitting on, Sybreena dodging random things being thrown at her, and Hermione sitting up in her bed, throwing everything she could reach.

* * *

"_Whatever_ crack you girls are smoking I don't want_ any_," Crabbe said to the group of crazed girls, which caused Pansy to turn the volume down on the stereo.

"We aren't smoking _crack_ you _dimwit_," Crabbe looked at Pansy with an unbelievable face.

"Really, then what is _that_?" Crabbe asked pointing to Alyssa who was still sitting on Hoodwink and taking the shoelaces out of people's shoes to tie him up oblivious to her surroundings while rocking back and forth like a mad woman.

"She's the _only_ one that is on crack, and it's all prescription," Pansy answered with a matter-of-fact tone.

All of the boys and Snape nodded and an awkward silence fell upon them. All of a sudden, an evil laugh or _cackle_ came from a corner. It was Hoodwink; he had tied Alyssa up with the shoelaces and was taunting her.

"_Poor, poor Lissy… she can't do anything because she's all tied up_," Hoodwink laughed. Pansy started laughing too but stopped as soon as she was on the receiving end of a very evil glare from Alyssa.

"Are you all going to just stand there or untie me?" Alyssa asked the group. At that, Hermione went to untie Alyssa, and Sybreena and Pansy went to catch Hoodwink. Again.

**A/N: Sorry No DM/HG but there will be in the next chapter! I just had to update because I haven't updated this one in forever and I will soon be very busy with Cheerleading try-outs and stuff. TAKS is OVER!! Sorry it was so short!  
-Connie**


End file.
